Miraculous
by Cocowrite
Summary: When a supermodel and her 14-year-old daughter come to live in Paris everyone is shocked when they find out that the supermodel and her daughter are friends with the Agreste family and are staying with them until their house is built. But the daughter has kept a secret hidden for years and Cat Noir just can't keep his paws of any longer.


p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"-/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Somewhere in Paris…/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"-/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Marinette sat bolt upright, the alarm still ringing in her head even though she turned it off moments before./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"She got out of bed and went for a quick shower freshening herself up a little. It was quarter-to-nine in the morning, on a Saturday. She set her alarm so she could watch the nine-o'clock news on her computer upstairs because there was the worlds most famous supermodel coming to live in Paris with her daughter./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The daughter was also a supermodel, her name was - /spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Samantha Bündchen/emspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" - and she loved designing clothing. She had already designed three of the world's most famous boys-only school uniforms, and yet she was only 14, like Marinette./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"When the news reporter said that Samantha was going to Françoise Dupont High School she almost fell off her seat, that's the school she goes to! But after she finished the next sentence Marinette fell off her seat. The mother - /spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Gisele Bündchen/emspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" - is friends with /spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Gabriel Agreste/emspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true". /spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"The Gabriel Agreste!/em/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"And that they will be staying at the Agreste's place until their house is built. /span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"WHAT!/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"No one has ever stayed with the Agreste's before, that's a first. Thought Marinette. They must be really good friends./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"-/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Somewhere in New York…/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"-/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"It was another hot day in New York, as Samantha stood up yet again in the school's hall looking at the boys sitting in front of her. Most of them looking at her with eyes filled with want, but she understood that. She was the first girl to walk onto the school grounds in years./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"She started to explain about the first uniform option and was about to start the second when her phone rang. Samantha rolled her eye's and pulled out one phone looked at the blank screen and dropped it on the ground, then she took out another one and repeated the process four times before finding the one that was ringing, and answered it./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Immediately, words started coming out of the other end like a radio on fast mode. The colour that was in her cheeks was draining fast, and it looked like she was about to faint./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Now!' She choked into the phone./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Yes, now,' said the voice. She had just turned he speaker on and a voice travelled through the hall, being absorbed by every ear./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Oh, God!' Samantha said more to herself than anyone else. 'Yes, I'll cut it short.'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Good.'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Yes, Mother.' Where her final words./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"She walked up to the principle and he nodded for something. She walked out of the hall in her model walk. This attracted a lot of attention to her butt but the principle stood up and said: "Now boys you need to stop giving yourselves erections from looking at her butt."/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Samantha laughed out of the hall, completely ignoring all four of her other phones on the floor./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"-/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Paris / Dupain-Chang Bakery… /span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"-/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Marinette immediately got her phone out and started texting her best friend, Alya./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Marinette: did u hear the news?/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Alya: yeah girl, you?/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Marinette: they're staying at the Agreste's place/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Alya: I know omg./strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Marinette: do you think that Adrien knows?/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Alya: maybe?/strong/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"-/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"New York Airport… /span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"-/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Samantha stepped out of the long white car and into the airport with two bodyguards at her side. People began to stare at her as they figured out who she was. Samantha continued to carry on walking right up until there was a police line around a few chairs near the window. She walked through the line of policemen and sat down next to her mother on the chairs./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Hello, Mother,' Samantha said./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Hello, darling,' she replied. 'Are you excited?'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"I nodded my head while stifling a yawn. /span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'I need to the bathroom now,' Samantha said with little interest. She stood up and her bodyguards followed her to the bathroom. She told them to wait outside until she came out./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"As soon as Samantha stepped into the cubical a small Kwami shot out of her bag. The Kwami was a misty grey colour, had sparkles just above her eye's and around her body, they started to clump together to make a sparkling dress that glimmered in the light./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Have your food your going to need it.'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'I'm not Plagg, thank you very much,' the little Kwami said./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Your going to need it the next time your getting food is in 9 hours so I suggest you take it,' Samantha said with a little bit of force in her voice./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'But I can last way longer without food than any other Kwami,' said the little Kwami, as she turned her back on her master./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Miraculous, look at me.'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Why?'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Samantha grunted her disapproval and put away the mini-cupcake she took out for her friend./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'There are more superheroes over there,' said Miraculous./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'What?' Samantha said completely lost./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'In Paris is where all the other Kwami's are,' said Miraculous in her fast but elegant voice./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'How do you know?'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'I am the head Miraculous, I have all the Kwami's power plus the means to see inside all of there heads. I am the Queen for them all,' said the little Kwami floating in front of her master, Miraculous's back was still turned away./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Why didn't you tell me this?' Samantha said, with shock enveloping her last few words. 'OK, let's go. I'll see you soon Miraculous.' As the little Kwami flew into the bag./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"-/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Paris Airport... /span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"-/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Wow, this place is clean. Much cleaner than New York!' Samantha stated./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Yes, yes it is,' said her mother./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Can we take a detour, please,' said Samantha./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Can't you hold it in,' her mother grunted./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'No.'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'OK, but be quick before the reports know that we took an earlier flight.'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Yes, mother,' Samantha said./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"She took no time in getting to the bathroom with the help of her bodyguards. As soon as Samantha opened her bag her little Kwami shot out and twirled around in the air a few times, taking in deep breaths of air./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Here. eat this.' Said Samantha, as she pulled out a small cupcake for her Kwami. Miraculous started eating it instantly. 'So you are hungry, Miraculous?'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'What? No. I-. Um. I- I'm not hungry,' said Miraculous with all parts of her face saying "guilty."/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'I need to get going! Come on eat-in my bag,' said Samantha. The Kwami flew into her master's bag as so as she mentioned it./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Samantha walked out of the bathroom only to be bombarded with photographers, cameras, news reporters and a whole lot of other people who just wanted to see me or talk to me. My bodyguards pushed a path through the crowd and I followed with a brisk walk. /spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Why?/em/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Where is my mother?' Samantha asked./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'She's in the car waiting,' replied the taller of the two bodyguards (Philip)./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Samantha took out her phone and started playing a game while walking to the car. Then out of nowhere, a person called out /spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;""Look she's playing: Candy Crush Soda. I'm getting it if she's got it!" She/emspan style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true" looked up to see about half of the people take out there phones. /spanem style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Why? Why? Why?/em/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Just as she was about to look back at her screen she saw the white gleam of a long white car. Samantha turned her phone off and thanked the driver when he opened the door for her, she stepped in and he closed it behind her./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"Samantha's mother was sitting down on the left side, so she sat opposite her mother. There was no talk between them all the way to the Agreste's house. But as they pulled up in front of the gates to Gabriel's place, Samantha's mother said to her;/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Now you need to be on your best behaviour. I have given you the time table for everything that needs to be done and when you need to get up and go to sleep and your model diet, right?'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Yes, mother,' said Samantha./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Good, you will go to school with Adrien in the mornings and you can do what you please when you finish your homework for the week and-'/span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Yes, mother it is on the timetable,' said Samantha cutting her mother off./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"'Good, I just want you to be your best. We will be having dinner with Adrien and Gabriel tonight so I would like you to put on your best dinner clothes. Thank you,' Said Samantha's mother with a much colder tone than before./span/p  
p style="color: #1c1e29; background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="background: transparent; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" data-preserver-spaces="true"The car came to a stand-still, and the door opened./span/p


End file.
